


На расстоянии вытянутой руки

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [9]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, аномалии, преслеш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: Кентаро не знал, что так бывает. Что так бывает на самом деле.
Series: Ширитори на дайри [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	На расстоянии вытянутой руки

Кентаро не знал, что _так бывает. Что так бывает на самом деле._  
  
  
  


Холодное октябрьское утро началось, как и любое другое – Кентаро торопился на работу. С переездом в другой район отпала необходимость ездить на автобусе, и он с удовольствием прогуливался до офиса. Когда не опаздывал. Кутаясь в теплую куртку с зонтом и портфелем в руках, он постоянно посматривал на наручные часы – уже было пять минут девятого. До работы идти всего ничего, но сегодня раньше пятнадцати минут он точно не мог прийти, уже мысленно получая подзатыльник от начальника отдела.

Проливной дождь был очень некстати.

Его путь пролегал мимо здания больницы и каждый раз он как-то неосознанно обращал внимание, что видел одного и того же парня, сидящего у ворот на скамейке, с сигаретой в руках. Каждый день в одном и том же месте вот уже несколько недель. Это походило на некий ритуал, уже ставший в каком-то смысле привычным. Вот только ещё ни разу Кентаро не видел, чтобы он так спокойно сидел под дождём, не обращая внимания, что промок до нитки.

Что-то перевернулось в мире Кентаро, заставило остановиться, заставило подойти ближе. Мокрый свитер на парне лип к худым плечам и тонким запястьям, синие джинсы потемнели от влаги. Черные блестящие волосы змейками обрисовали скулы и бледную шею, красивым беспорядком свернулись на лбу. Потухшая сигарета была зажата в недовольно-изломанных губах. Пару секунд спустя она безжалостно отправилась в мусорку, а незнакомец как-то устало выдохнул и прижал ладони к вискам, будто ему неожиданно стало больно.

Ясуи уже непростительно опаздывал, но почему-то не мог уйти в сторону – только ближе.

\- Нужна помощь? – он сделал ещё пару шагов и оказался достаточно близко, чтобы спрятать под зонтом не только себя. Только тогда он заметил, что руки у парня перевязаны бинтами – от запястий под рукавами свитера до кончиков пальцев.

\- Не обращай внимания, просто уходи, - бесцветный голос был странно теплым. Но в нём было что-то ещё, странное, неуловимое.

\- Я Кентаро, - зачем-то представился Ясуи и сам же смутился своего поступка. Парень посмотрел на него удивленно и пронизывающе. Кентаро показалось, будто в глубоких темно-карих глазах сверкали молнии. Он повторил вопрос.

\- Скоро пройдёт, но… спасибо?!

Тайга (они всё-таки познакомились) оказался странным парнем. Кентаро почему-то сравнивал его с болотом: тихий, спокойный, но своими молниями в глазах чертовски затягивающий, без возможности выбраться в одиночку. Хотя Кентаро быстро понял, что не хотел выбираться.

Тайга был до невозможности странным. Он мог часами говорить о звёздах и космосе над головой, а мог не сказать ни слова, но его бы поняли. Они за короткое время так сблизились, что Кентаро уже не мог вспомнить, дружил ли он с кем-то в своей жизни так же сильно.

\- Холодно, - почти неслышно прошептал Тайга глубокой ночью, неизменно сидя на той же скамейке, с которой началось их с Ясуи знакомство. Он зябко передернул плечами, и на них опустилась теплая толстовка. – Спасибо.

\- Не боишься простыть?

\- Нет. Я уже почти привык к холоду. Он везде на расстоянии вытянутой руки, - с этими словами Тайга поднял перевязанную руку перед собой и устало выдохнул. – Там везде холодно, там все холодные. Смазанные тени, я слышу их. Слишком много, неразборчиво. От них голова болит.

Во тьме сказанные слова казались непривычными, чуждыми и страшными. Кентаро было жутко осознавать их, но спокойствие, с каким говорил Тайга, передавалось ему.

\- Я говорю странные вещи, да? Меня из-за этого боятся. Говорят, я немного двинулся, пока в коме был…

\- Расскажешь?.. – осторожно попросил Кентаро, прикасаясь к перебинтованным пальцам и сжимая их в своей ладони.

Тайга сомневался пару минут, прежде чем сказал:

\- А можно и покажу тоже?

Тайга незаметно провёл Кентаро к себе в палату, обычную такую, светлую и просторную. Включил лампу на прикроватном столике и сел на койку, хлопая ладонью рядом с собой – приглашая, чтобы снова видеть его, а не тень. Привычно убрал отросшие волосы в растрепанный хвостик и когда Кентаро сел достаточно близко, чтобы быть видимым, Тайга положил ладонь ему на колено.

\- Мне так страшно, что ты испугаешься… что подумаешь, будто я ненормальный.

\- Я постараюсь…, - рука Кентаро такая непривычно теплая, не как у всех, кто к нему прикасался, - … не испугаться.

Губы у Тайги дрогнули в попытке улыбнуться, и он принялся разбинтовывать запястья – медленно и осторожно, но не потому, что больно, а потому что страшно. Длинные ленты бинтов упали к ногам, Тайга протянул руку раскрытой ладонью вверх.

Даже в тусклом свете шрамы «елочкой» выделялись слишком отчетливо и резко. Через всю ладонь, они ветвистыми спиралями обнимали пальцы и прятались под рукавами рубашки выше по запястьям. Кентаро боялся прикоснуться, думал, что Тайге будет больно. Он завороженно смотрел на страшно-красивые отметины – он читал о таком. Такие оставляют молнии. Но неужели?!..

\- Четыре года назад, весной. Мы с друзьями были на природе, попали в страшную грозу, - голос у Тайги дрожал, будто он заново переживал ужас того дня. Кентаро ему искренне сочувствовал, но мог просто сидеть и слушать. – Я почти ничего не помню с того дня. Не помню, как меня ударило, помню только, что закрывал руками лицо.

\- Мне жаль…

\- Когда очнулся,… врачи сказали, что я был в коме почти два месяца. Меня едва вытащили с того света. Это не прошло бесследно. Что-то случилось…. Аномалия. - Тайга передернул плечами, а Кентаро едва подавил в себе желание прикоснуться. Обнять? – Мой мир сузился до расстояния вытянутой руки. Живые люди, что дальше, для меня - размытые тени.

Теперь Кентаро понял, что слышал в голосе Тайги в первую их встречу, то нечто странное и неуловимое. То было одиночество, порождённое всеобщей боязнью неизвестного. Никто не знал, что с ним, и что с этим делать. Его боялись, его сторонились. Вот откуда этот холод вокруг, дальше вытянутой руки. Но Кентаро не хотел, чтобы так было. Тайга удивительный, безумно интересный и завораживающий в повязках, скрывающих шрамы, или без них. Он теперь и в самом деле похож на молнию, ослепительно-яркую и мгновенную. Молнию, которую Кентаро поймал в свои ладони и уже ни за что не отпустит.

Ясуи взял Тайгу за руку, мягко сцепив пальцы в замок и надеясь, что это его не испугало. На него взглянули с искренним удивлением, в котором Кентаро показалась капля надежды на понимание и принятие всей той странности, что происходила с Тайгой.

\- Я не хочу быть на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Я хочу, чтобы _ты видел меня. Смотрел на меня._ Можно я всегда буду рядом? – и Кентаро понял ответ, когда его пальцы крепко сжали чужие, навечно поймавшие молнию.


End file.
